The Empire
// Imperial Log 001 // Welcome to the galactic force known as The Empire. We have a diverse network of military / civilians / government. We hope the following information can guide you to making the right choice. Story: In the dawn of the 22nd Century, Humanity was in a golden age. All were united and were exploring the depths of the solar system and beyond, free of war and crime. But as they spread throughout the Milky Way, they came into contact with another species. Nicknamed "Ants," they brutally spread out from the home world, sucking planets dry of their resources, and then moving onto the next. The Ants moved in, destroying Human colonies whenever they could. The Extermination War lasted for years, and splintered Humanity into groups: The Alliance and The Empire. The Alliance was an attempt to live up to the ideals of their forefathers and spread peace through the Galaxy. The Empire was a brutal dictatorship ruled by an evil Emperor. The Exchange formed from the many gangs that had begun during the chaos of the War. At Humanity's darkest hour, the factions stood together and drove the invaders back. It seemed like light was returning to the galaxy. The Imperial Civil War ended the the Emperor's reign of terror, and he was replaced by a wise council. But in the destruction of the War, the galaxy had been broken beyond repair. Low on resources, the splintered remains of Humanity left their home and struck out into the wider universe. Now they arrive in a new, untouched galaxy. The factions will ally with and against each other in their quest to become the rulers of this new galaxy. It is time for a new age to begin for Humanity. It time for your story to begin. Government: The Empire, contrary to what the name would suggest, is a type of Republic. The Grand Council, a team of around 5 members, rules the various planets and makes the decisions for what the military and civilians do in the faction. The members of the Council hold elections for their own seats regularly. Military: Our Military is currently broken up into 3 areas. The Marines: These are the primary military forces, and have the role of being on the front lines, taking planets, and fighting our wars. The Space Force: This is the aerial military branch, which both supports the Marines and defends our systems. They engage ship-to-ship. The Militia: The Militia, which technically not part of the military, is rather every civilian, for they receive training upon joining the Empire. Their purpose is to call-to-arms in case their planet is attacked. In the future we may create other military ranks depending on interest and the faction's size. More Info: Civilians will have no "assigned jobs" at the moment, instead they will be able to have property, mine, farm, etc. Their duty is to respect leadership and help in defense when their planet is under attack. In the future we may assign jobs. A planet may decide to create their own system and do things such as assign a "police force." That is up to the leadership and civilians should suggest anything they feel needs to change. After remaining in the faction and earning trust, you may earn additional rights. Rules: We expect you to be on your best behavior. Being an idiot will not be tolerated. Please do not start fights with non-enemies. Notable Members: Grand Admiral ForestBurger - The Glorious Founder, Council Member, Supreme Commander Of Armed Forces Admiral Zorkdeath - Council Member Commander DrMcLove240 - Marines Officer, Council Member Commander Indus (SgtPlatypus) - Marines Officer, Council Member Captian Ziloc- Space Force Officer Current Members: Droffire JoeGarret Warcraft161 SexyCombine Zorkcraft Blockwillclash aBlackKid DrMcLove420 Bumblecorgis Adventurer15 TheNew0Kid tacticalted Gulddom NoahDVS fishop67 ForestBurger // End of Transmission //